


The revival of something precious

by Willy_Cipher



Series: The Reunion Of Lost Souls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Demons, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Cipher/pseuds/Willy_Cipher
Summary: Bill has been missing his Pinetree for a lifetime and would do anything for him to come back.A/N: Firstly, I do not own Gravity Falls it solely belongs Alex Hirsh and all the wonderful people who stitched it together, I am merely a fan. Secondly, I'll be making this into a series and there is a very strong possibility of a sequel.





	The revival of something precious

**Author's Note:**

> Bill is human in this fic

“We will be together soon Pinetree, don’t worry, death won’t keep us apart any longer than it has to.” With the biggest smile on my face, I started to mark the circle with the demonic runes necessary for this type of spell.  
When done with that I put my small Pinetree’s human remains in the middle of that same circle reciting the spell in my head over and over again knowing everything had to be perfect, devil knows what would happen if it wasn't (A small rift would form and start to accumulate the many particles making up this dimension crushing everything inside).  
“But we wouldn't let that happen would we my little sapling?” Silence followed.  
“Soon, soon you will be able to answer me again, but this time you won’t be able to leave me like you did.”

FLASHBACK

“Mable slow down!” Yells Dipper trying to catch up to his twin who was already standing on the large cliffs overlooking the wonderful Gravity falls.  
Mable turned to look at Dipper with her puppy eyes. “But Dipper we have to get there before it goes to sleep!” Mabel yells back whining. “And I just have to see it, it’s so cute!”  
With a sigh, Dipper started to slow down and take out the journal to confirm the location of the Leprecorn.  
Mable saw the journal earlier and heaven knows why she thought it was a good idea to look for the cutest creature she could find then pester Dipper about seeing it as soon as possible even if Dipper tried to be rational. “You know we can come tomorrow when it’s lighter.”  
“I know but I just can’t wait and think about how cute it will be while it’s sleepy!” Mable went into her own world picturing the sight.  
When they get to the cave that the Leprecorn lives in they started to head in not even thinking about what kind of danger awaited them. Around halfway in they heard a harsh sound echoing around them. Mabel was the first to react screaming at the top her lungs “Dipper what was that?”  
Dipper was just as scared as she, but he knew exactly what his grunkles would do so he took a deep breath and said “I don't know Mable, I am going to check it out. Wait outside the cave for me, if I don't come out in 5 minutes go get grunkle Ford okay.”  
Mable nodded not even questioning her twins safety and ran out of the cave. Dipper now alone looked in the journal one more time before heading deeper into the cave.  
The last thing Mable ever heard from her twin was those brave words and the horrifying screams that followed them.

END OF FLASHBACK

“That was such a stupid decision, thinking to defeat such a high-level monster by yourself.” Sitting down with a scowl I imagine how it must have felt for Mable to explain to their grunkles how her twin met his demise.  
“When I think about that day I wish I could have something to stop you from making such a stupid and dangerous decision,”I whispered angrily.  
Taking a moment to calm down I try to focus on a different aspect of the situation. “It was fun to see Sixers face after they found you though. A mix of fear, despair, and hopelessness at his great nephew’s death.” Getting giddy at the thought I started to laugh uncontrollably. “It was almost worth watching you die by another's hands.”  
As those words left my mouth I immediately sobered. “Though the key word is almost. That monster destroyed your body, so much so that by the time sixer came and killed it your body was unrecognizable. Well except to me of course, several of your bones were broken to dust and cuts littered your body like leaves on a birch forest floor. Not to mention the burns.”  
Sighing I stand and get back to working on the ritual with a small amount of sadness lingering over me “But I must not cry over spilled milk, that monster got to you faster than I did and that's just the way it goes, it does not change anything other than I don't get the satisfaction of killing you myself.”  
With swift hands I finished the ritual circle; now time for the hardest part. I walked the edge of the circle taking special care to face east, repeating the spell one last time in my head, I started to chant... 

“ltolxA eniviD  
eroM ecnO emaN ruoY ekovnI  
ecnessE ylS yM evaS”

As the words echo faded into oblivion smoke slowly started to emanate from the edges of the ritual circle and started to curl around me, its heavy scent making it harder to breathe.  
Suddenly a flash of light revealed a small body lying inside the ritual circle softly stirring. “Pinetree…” I whispered. Finally! I could love him forever just like I have been dreaming for so, so, long.  
I rushed over to my darling Pinetree clinging to him as if my lifeforce depended on it. With tears starting to trickle down my face trying to find my words “pinet-... you are saf-... Stay plea-...”. The trickles coming from my eyes then turned to streams, then rivers, and then eventually turned to oceans that drown out the world around me leaving only me and Pinetree.  
After what seemed like hours I decided to make him comfortable. The wake up will be hard for him, most don’t even wake up, but I know that he is stronger than that. “You’ll wake up won’t you?” I said with a sweet voice “you will prove all the other demons wrong, you can make others.”  
Taking on a pretentious tone I continued “They think that we just sprouted up from the ground, like carrots! And the devil himself plucked us from the grou-.” I stop suddenly when I hear a soft rustling coming from across the room, I swiftly walked to where my sweet Pinetree lay.  
After examining him and his vitals I tried to tap into his dreams. I tapped into my power reserves and… nothing I looked at his physical form once more and noticed one thing was irregular. His breathing of course! That was it, he was pretending to be asleep!  
“Sapling I know you're awake.” I waited a moment for a response (that never came) and started to get desperate “Please just speak to me!” There was a moment of silence before he started to move.  
Slowly, he shifted to an upright position, he opened his eyes and looked around at me and our surroundings before he opened his mouth and started to speak “B-bill?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to be honest this was meant as a remake of another work. (I will leave the link down below) As I started to write though I just got too many ideas, I may try again some other time but for now, I hope you enjoyed my fanfic, thank you so... much for reading! :)  
> P.S. Comments and kudos fuel my day so if you liked it please consider leaving one.
> 
> The other fic I mentioned: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635474/chapters/31313694


End file.
